theallfathersconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheWarchrist/Test of Grace
Helena woke up in her bed, scanning around the room, it was empty. She hastily sat up, throwing off the covers. It was the day she had been awaiting for two long years of training. It was her final exam: the Test of Grace. It is the most important of all of the exams, as it combined every lesson she had learned since she began her first day as an initiate. The majority of the sister-initiates had been killed or rendered too injured to continue. The temple was known for its brutality, it was abusive, but it produced Sisters that were built for the finest of work. Helena gripped the necklace she always wore, it was a simple stone attached to string with a the Allfather's rune engraved into it. She looked at the marking, praying to it for the Allfather to give her guidance and hope. "Please Allfather, give me the strength to pull through this test. I need this most of all to carry my friends to the finish." She gave a slight cough and a tear fell onto the stone. "Helena, you are among the few left from the beginning. You have made it this far because you were meant to make it." A dark brown haired high-priestess walked into the room. Helena jumped onto the floor and got on her knees and bowed to her superior. "I'm sorry, High-Priestess Greta." her face went red with embarrassment. "I remember when I looked upon you for the first time, you were weak, filled with sorrow, but your will, that was stronger than everyone else in your batch." Helena got up off of her knees and sat back on her bed. " I still saw that even at your best friends funeral, that's her necklace, correct?" Helena nodded. "You carry all of your sisters with you, Helena. To be honest with you, the other remaining initiates failed their final test, you are the last. I believe in you." The high-priestess's smile grew large and the small freckles of her face grouped together. Helena was shocked by her words. At any temple it was rare to hear a High-Priestess to give words of encouragement to an initiate, let alone at a temple as hostile as hers. Helena gave a nod to Greta. She noticed how unkempt her cloth clothing was, it was a disgrace for them to be so messy. "I apologize for the moment of weakness, High-priestess. I wasn't expecting company..." Helena grew silent. "I thank you for the words of encouragement, but if I ask, why is it that you showed up?" "I thought you could use words to help you, the entire temple is awaiting your success today. That is not a common occurrence, especially with the competition amongst all the sisters." She smiled, "Don't let us down today, Helena." the High-priestess left the room. ∞ Helena gave a jovial smile as the thought of her exam coming up. She arose from her bed and gave a twirl on her toes towards the mirror. She stared long into the mirror to check her form. She began stripping away the cloth wraps that made up her clothing, revealing cuts, bruises and scarring. After two years, pain was nothing to a sentinel, it was considered obsolete by some. Helena had earned each and every scar, she looked upon them fondly. She traced her finger down from her chest to the bottom of her right thigh, a wound from sword practice she received. Her finger moved slowly as the rigged feeling grinded her skin. She was bare in skin just as she was when she first started as an initiate, it almost brought a laugh to her to think about. The room was full of her personal belongings due to the recent events with the previous occupants untimely demises. A picture of her cousin laid on a desk within the room. She was a fully fledged sister-sentinel and Helena wanted to follow in her footsteps, now was her chance. She tip toed past her cloth scraps to pick up the frame. "You get to see me in action today don't you, Rachel? Let us see who gets to be in the starlight today!" She boasted and laughed out loud and looked around to see no one was around to take part in her fun. "Eh, who cares." Smiling, she put down the picture and walked over to her clothing drawer to pull out a short, white-cloth gown and undergarments. She placed them on, looking at herself in the mirror, the dress only reaching to above her knees. She gave another twirl to make sure everything looked great. A gleeful smile appeared on her face, her face creased making her beautiful green eyes sparkle. It gave her the graceful, feminine look she wanted most. She rubbed out the cresses to make sure it appeared even better. This was her day, the jubilant smile still glued to her face, she knew it was. She gave a slight chirp to air out the silence, she was missing something. She danced around the carpet to various chests and desks, she tripped and fell onto her bed and noticed her knife was unsheathed and sticking out of her pillow. "Oh yeah, I left it there last night." She nodded and began to yell at herself. She grunted, "Well, I suppose I found what I was missing at least." She sheathed the knife and strapped the sheath around her left thigh, it was a common practice amongst the sisters to never be unguarded. "Grace, speed, and faith. The Allfather protects the Sisterhood." She gave a pause to lift up her skirt to feel that it was easily accessible. "Honor, guidance, will. For the sisterhood, for Lucia, and above all, for the Allfather." She sighs finishing the prayer. She looks back towards the mirror and straightens out her hair. Bits of blonde hair stuck are found within her comb. "You're getting old, Helena."She joked to herself, her youth was way too apparent to everyone. She slipped on a pair of strapped sandals, just to add on to her look. She felt flawless despite the many scars still apparent on her skin. Helena was content and left her room and into the temple. Category:Blog posts